<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Heat of the Night by royal__indigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500621">In the Heat of the Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo'>royal__indigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Marcus Holloway, Explicit Sexual Content, Game: Watch Dogs 2, I saw an attractive Cholo pedestrian in-game and couldn't help myself, M/M, Male Slash, One Night Stand Turns Into Long Term Affair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:54:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a one night stand becomes more and there’s no turning back…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Holloway/Eduardo "Eddie" Litoja</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Heat of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>—this took a while for me to get this done, I wasn't sure if I was ever going to finish this but here it is.</p><p>—some of the cholo pedestrians are attractive to me and I kinda like the idea of Marcus being Bi more than just straight in the canon. It's more fun this way.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1.</em>
</p><p>It had been quite some time after Horatio’s death—Marcus had been cooped up in the Hackerspace with Sitara, Wrench, and Josh for a couple of weeks. The only time that Marcus would go out is if he had to make runs for the Dedsec crew, ever since Horatio died—he didn’t enjoy going out as much as he once did.</p><p>Though, there had been one evening when Marcus snuck into Tezcas territory and met a cholo who hung around the street gang. The cholo took of notice of Marcus hiding out, he was the only one who knew exactly where Marcus was hiding, he could make out his scent. That scent, so irresistible to him, that he had to talk to Marcus—no matter if the Tezcas caught them or not.</p><p>“You know I know where you’re hiding, right?” The cholo, Eduardo, told Marcus, peeking into Marcus’ hiding spot.</p><p>“And all this time, I thought I was getting better at hiding,” Marcus replied to Eduardo.</p><p>Eduardo smirked at Marcus in response, “Guess not, huh?”</p><p>Marcus could see the Tezcas everywhere, they were parked in their own driveways, testing out the hydraulics in their low-riders.</p><p>“Hey, maybe we should get out of here,” Eduardo said to Marcus.</p><p>Marcus’ eyes widened slightly, “Whoa—wait a minute, first of all, who are you?”</p><p>“I’m Eduardo, those guys call me, well—they call me little bitch or fool, but you can call me Eddie,”</p><p>“Cool, since you wanna go with me so bad, maybe you wouldn’t coming back to my place with me, huh?”</p><p>“Nah homes, I have somewhere else in mind, somewhere even better,”</p><p>Marcus didn’t like this, Eddie was being a little vague with details and didn’t want to go too far in where he was taking Marcus. All the both of them knew was that they had to get away from the Tezcas, it was not safe to be around them while they battle it out with rival gangs or the police.</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>
  <em>2.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It had been a week since both Eddie and Marcus been out together, though they kept up with each other on social media. Marcus had to go under an anonymous account that he let Eddie follow and add him on, Marcus wanted to see exactly what he was getting himself into.</p><p>Josh was curious one day and heard Marcus giggling at his laptop screen, “What’s going on, Marcus?”</p><p>“Oh, Josh, nothing… just a funny message from a fan of our crew,” Marcus replied to Josh.</p><p>“On Twitter?” Josh asked Marcus.</p><p>“Uh… yeah…,”</p><p>“Good thing you’re not using your real name or picture there or we would have a lot of issues on our end, we really have to stay under the radar,”</p><p>“I know, Josh, <em>I know</em>…,”</p><p>Josh nodded then walked away and let Marcus carry on with he was doing before they spoke to each other. What Josh did not know was that Marcus and Eddie had been sexting each other on Twitter and were going to meet up later tonight… actually, nobody at Dedsec knew about any of this. They did know that Marcus is attracted to both men and women, they had to remind him to not go that far with people outside of Dedsec—they were trying their very best to stay under the radar.</p><p>Since Dedsec were keeping a low profile, Marcus went over to Eduardo’s house for the night—the crew had no issue with him being somewhere else just as long as he didn’t let everyone know where they were located.</p><p>Eduardo’s room was a bit messy, not everything was placed neatly though his clothes were all in his dresser. No food on the floor, just slightly messy from different book bags being opened or closed from his drug dealing.</p><p>“Make yourself at home, fool,” Eduardo told Marcus, in a playful and welcoming manner.</p><p>Marcus didn’t let the slightly messy bother him, he was pretty tired from driving to Eddie’s house and wanted to just fall onto his bed, “You tired, nene?”</p><p>“Yeah, I never knew it would take me some time to come over to your house, but I made it,”</p><p>Eddie playfully smirked at Marcus and laid down next to him, playing with his hair as they were in bed together, “Tus amigos still don’t know about us, huh?”</p><p>“Not at all,”</p><p>“Cool, when they do, you can crash here if you want…”</p><p>“It’s fine, they’re accepting of this, but it’s just that…”</p><p>“¿Si?”</p><p>“It’s complicated, I shouldn’t tell you,”</p><p>“Venga, you can tell me, I won’t say nothing… Nada,”</p><p>Marcus really didn’t want to break the code of silence, but his young foolish heart trusted Eddie, “Me and my friends are hackers and we’re on the run,”</p><p>“Really? Who you hacking?” Eddie replied to Marcus.</p><p>“The FBI and Blume, they’re fucking a lot of people over,” Marcus told Eddie.</p><p>“Damn, so you’re like Men in Black or some shit?”</p><p>“Ha, <em>I wish</em>, but nope… we’re just tired of these assholes getting over on the people of the city,”</p><p>“Okay,”</p><p>“How about you? Why do you hang around the Tezcas so much?”</p><p>Eddie paused a bit, not due to nervousness, but to make sure what he was going to say would come out right, “… my brothers were Tezcas until they got killed, the boys turnt on them,”</p><p>Marcus had a look of concern on his face, “<em>Why?</em>”</p><p>“Some of the Tezcas are really fucked up in the head, I took out the pendejos who did it though, but I haven’t been right since… that shit really fucks with your head, you know?” Eddie replied to Marcus.</p><p>Marcus put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder, “I’m sorry for your loss, they took out one of my friends too, but he wasn’t part of the gang,”</p><p>“That guy Horatio?” Eddie asked Marcus.</p><p>“How’d you know?” Marcus replied to Eddie.</p><p>“Me and him kicked it before, he had a lot of good things to say about you, he didn’t tell me that you would be this cute up close though,”</p><p>Marcus blushed in response to Eddie’s compliment, these two really hit it off well with each other, “This is probably a little forward, but you wanna… you know?”</p><p>“You know what?” Marcus replied to Eddie.</p><p>Eddie suddenly held Marcus then kissed him passionately, Marcus was caught off guard a bit but he didn’t reject it, he liked it. Marcus being dominated by Eduardo at that very moment excited him.</p><p>Eddie and Marcus started to make love to each other, “You cool with giving me some tonight, Marcos?”</p><p>“I mean, if that’s what you want, I guess,” Marcus replied to Eddie.</p><p>“Alright then, you gotta chase me to get my hole though,”</p><p>Marcus chuckled, “I bet you I’ll catch you,”</p><p>“Good luck with that, fool,”</p><p> </p><p>*  *  *  *</p><p>
  <em>3.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Eddie held Marcus as he slid into his hole, further dominating him and getting every bit of joy taking control of him, “God damn, you’re big,”</p><p>“¡Saluda a mi guerrero azteca!” Eduardo exclaimed to Marcus, out of passion, enjoying the irresistible sensation going on in his dick and legs as he slid in and out of Marcus.</p><p>“Fuck me!” Marcus replied to Eddie.</p><p>As the night went on, Eddie started to go faster causing Marcus’ moans to become even more pronounced than before. Eddie felt himself hitting Marcus’ sweet spot in all of the right ways, and he didn’t want to stop.</p><p>“You ain’t tired yet, nene?”</p><p>“Nah, keep going, it feels good,”</p><p>Eddie kept working his way in and out of Marcus, exciting him and his body in various ways—giving himself an irresistible warming sensation in between his thighs. Both Marcus and Eddie were spent after a while, ending up laid out on the bed, “<em>Damn</em>, you really know how to please a man,”</p><p>“It’s my speciality,” Marcus replied to Eddie.</p><p>“You gonna tell your friends about us? I wanna meet them sometime, Marcos,”</p><p>“I don’t know if they’re ready <em>yet</em>, we’re supposed to be tight with our lips, the cops are snooping around for us,”</p><p>“Mira, I’ll fuck those cops up for you if that’s what I gotta do to meet your crew,”</p><p>Marcus paused for a bit… a bit taken back, but amazed at how much Eddie is willing to prove how high of a mountain his love is to him, “For me?”</p><p>“Si…” Eddie replied to Marcus.</p><p>“<em>One</em> condition though,”</p><p>“¿Y qué es eso?”</p><p>“Try not to get too freaky with me in front of my friends, let’s keep it G rated with them, alright?”</p><p>“Don’t <em>know</em> if I’ll be able to keep that promesa, but whatever fool,”</p><p>“Good boy,”</p><p>Eddie smirked at Marcus in a playful way then chuckled and shook his head, “I ain’t your dog, fool,”</p><p>Marcus smirked playful back at Eddie, “You’ll be whatever I say you’re <em>gonna</em> be,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>